The intellectual integration of the various sections into a coherent, yet individualistic, scientific research program is realized by our carefully selected set of major scientific themes and rely heavily on and utilize the laboratory to model and simulate clinical and clinico-physiopathologic problems and, through such laboratory efforts, to better understand and quantitate the pathophysiological effects of radiation on human malignant disease and normal tissues. The major research themes for the Radiation Oncology Clinical Investigative Program are: PREDICTIVE BIOCHEMICAL ASSAY(S) for normal organs and tissues and INNOVATIVE CLINICAL TRIALS for studying unique and unorthodox fractionation schema, new radiosensitizers, radio-protectors and chemotherapy. The radiation Biology and Biophysics Program has their focus on TUMOR HETEROGENEITY and tumor physiology, in in vivo (spheroids) and in vivo systems (nude mice) and RADIOBIOLOGICAL and CHEMOTHERAPEUTIC RESPONSES of human tumors in the above models. The Medical Physics Program features BONE AND HIGH-Z TRANSITION ZONE DOSIMETRY, for photons and neutrons and measured NEUTRON SPECTRA for national clinically-based fast neutron radiotherapy effort. Through the design of "cluster" groups, laboratory ideas are developed into institutional Phase I/II studies. If successful, these trials are integrated into Phase III national cooperative group studies in which the faculty play a leadership role.